


What Dreams Are Made Of

by Dsp01



Category: Annlett - Fandom, Edmund Hewlett Anna Strong Turn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7965058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dsp01/pseuds/Dsp01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My little piece of Edmund and Anna's world after going to Scotland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Dreams Are Made Of

The air was thick and cold. Edmund could feel the harshness of the night air stinging his throat. Swallowing hard, his throat parched and sore, he pulled the blanket over his naked body praying for warmth. He pulled it as tightly as he could around his body as the snow began to trickle through the top of the fort where he was being held as a prisoner. He could not get warm no matter what he did. His heavy breathing causing clouds as he pulled the blanket tighter. He could feel the cold wet snow as the cloth of blanket began to dissolve away. Frantically he tried to stretch what was left of the shrinking material over his body, cold beginning to take over all his limbs, exposing them to the harsh elements. His teeth began chattering uncontrollably and he fought with the thinning material now only covering part of his torso his bottom half of his body becoming more and more exposed to the December Connecticut weather. He was so cold struggling to find warmth as the blanket continued to shrink. He stands up, his bare feet stepping on the icy ground stinging the bottoms as he tries to move around and keep warm. Then he hears his captor’s distinguished high voice getting closer and closer to the hut. He’s looking for protection when the blanket completely disappears and he feels nature’s cruel blow as he stands there completely naked, trembling violently against the elements. How much more can he endure he thought frantically shivering so hard his body convulsed in pain. He felt himself start to give completely up when a peace comes over him as he feels a warm hand against his chest. Relieved he feels his body start to relax as the warmth began to slowly move through his body. Like a moth to a flame he’s drawn to the warmth and he hears a voice softly calling him “Edmund. “Edmund” the voice sounds familiar. “Edmund, it’s okay, shhhh, you’re safe.” He hears the howling wind and a rush of cold air hits his chest making him frantically bolt straight up from his slumber shaking and confused.  
Anna jumped at the sudden movement of her husband . “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to scare you” she said in an apologetic whisper. He looks around the room, the only light coming from the dying fire in the bedroom. Breathing heavily, he grabs her hand as his own shakes uncontrollably. “I’m sorry if I woke you my sweet” he tried to sound braver than he felt. Anna squeezed his hand, her face softly lit. “Shhh, it’s alright my love, you didn’t wake me. I got up because I was thirsty and had forgotten to bring the water pitcher up when I retired last night. The draft from the hall corridor must have made the fire die out before I returned.” she said kissing his hand lovingly. “I’m so sorry it woke you. Here let me fix that and get a warm fire going. That should help knock the chill off” she said in her nurturing voice that Edmund had grown accustomed to when these nightmares woke him. Lovingly he looked at this beautiful creature before him, a sight for his sleepy eyes to behold. Her hair was in a soft braid lying loosely over her shoulder, face surrounded by the always wayward curls.  
He had had business in Edinburgh earlier in the day and begrudgingly had missed dinner with her, getting in later than anticipated because of bad winter paths. When he returned after 10:00 p.m., he had found her fast asleep lying on her side of the bed snuggled warmly underneath the covers. Removing his clothes, he slipped quietly into their bed trying his best not to wake her. Instead he settled in sleeping on his back as was his custom with his hand reaching out to touch her silky hair. There he fell into a fitful sleep still cold from the harsh Scottish winter causing the nightmare to begin.  
Sighing, he smiled at the sight before him standing in his nightshirt. It was her custom to wear his nightshirt when he was away from the house telling him the clothing brought her comfort on the nights he was away. He recalled with a smile how she explained it made her feel safe when he’s not home because it had his scent on it. Her smiling face glowed angelically as the backlight of the flickering flame burned softly behind her. She let go of his hand brushing a sweet kiss quickly across his lips. She turned to walk over to stoke the fire adding a few more logs to build it up. Edmund laid back in the bed, the glow from the growing fire dancing off his bare chest as he ran his now calmed hands through his hair trying to smooth it down and taking a deep cleansing breath as he looked over at his wife. He had to admit, seeing her standing before him in his shirt, shapely bare legs leading to her pert backside peeping out as she bent forward to attend the fire made his heart leap with joy and excited him more than he wanted to admit. He could not get enough of her. She was more than every fantasy he had ever had about her all those years ago when their platonic friendship had begun in the states. Even now in these early hours after such a nightmare he just wanted to feel her body against him. He smiled up at this vision before him his eyes tearing up as she turned around smiling at him. Her hand was lying on top of her swelling belly as it jutted out a bit underneath the cotton shirt. Her eyes were aglow with love as she teasingly asked him “And might I ask Sir what you’re smiling at?” she playfully smirked “Am I that peculiar looking with my extra girth?” rubbing her stomach and laughing at the rounding bulge.  
Edmund eyes crinkled when he laughed and he reached his hand out “no my dear, your beauty simply overwhelms me and I still can’t believe we are here, living in our home, and that girth you speak of is our child growing inside of you. You take my breath away on a regular basis madam but tonight as I awake from yet another nightmare, I find myself overwhelmed with happiness and thank God for these gifts. I don’t know what I’ve done in my life to deserve being so happy but the past two years have been like a dream and my heart is so full.” he whispered a lone tear released from dark lashes. Reaching up to take her hand, he wiped away the tear and pulled her gently onto the bed lifting the quilt inviting her to join him, where she happily did snuggling in beside him on his side of the bed. Closing his eyes he pulled the quilt over their bodies protectively putting his hand on her growing belly, closing his eyes and nuzzling her hair from behind taking in the soft scent of rose water. He inhaled the fresh scent knowing what it meant. It meant he had missed helping her wash her hair. He loved to help her with the task of washing it when she or they bathed together rinsing it for her and then combing it as it dried while they sat by the fire discussing their day. He had always admired her dark chestnut hair and this was just some of the simple joys in Edmund’s daily life that made his life complete.  
Snuggling in the warmth of the quilt Anna smiled to herself her heart itself so full that she couldn’t quite believe any of this was real. “I think by spring Sir, I’ll be too big to wear your nightshirts so you’ll have to make sure to get home to me so I can sleep peacefully.” Edmund smiled wrapping his arms tighter around his wife nuzzling her more “I am your faithful servant madam.” he whispered in her ear “Your wish is my command. By the time April rolls around, I’ll be a nervous wreck eagerly anticipating the birth of our child so I doubt anything will be able to tear me from your side.” Anna giggled as her husband’s slim arms surrounded her with so much love and security. It still amazed her how this gentle sweet man, not much taller or bigger than she was could make her feel so happy and more secure than she’s ever felt in her whole life.  
By marrying Edmund Hewlett, it had brought her a life and a lifestyle she had never anticipated. She was now the mistress of his estate outside of Edinburgh with beautiful rolling hills, stables, land for farming and a small dedicated staff to meet their needs as her business savvy husband rebuilt the estate his father had lost control of during the trade embargo.  
Her husband’s dedication to his now widowed mother had warmed her heart and in her new life she had a mother figure she had not realized she was missing. Her mother passed away at age 12 and her father’s death before her marriage to Selah had left her alone with no real family. She had been alone for so long during the war, but now she had Edmund, his mother, and a child on the way. Beatrice Hewlett had insisted on moving into a smaller cottage on the estate not long after they arrived from America to give the couple their privacy and to make a statement that Anna Hewlett was the now mistress of the estate. Beatrice was a devoted mother to her only child’s happiness and she welcomed her new daughter-in-law with open arms but in a slow tender way much like Edmund had with their friendship in the beginning. She didn’t push herself on Anna, instead slowly letting her acclimate herself to her new life away from America. She took to Anna so easily and understood upon meeting this strong, beautiful young woman why her son had fallen so hard for her. She now lived very well in a lovely 6 room cottage with only the nicest furniture and staff to assist her thanks to Edmund’s hard work in building up their finances. Yet she was close enough that Anna could visit daily with a short walk up the path from their home. Enjoying their time together, she regaled in stories of Edmund as a boy captivated with science and especially astronomy. His father had taught Edmund to read the classics like the Iliad and the Odyssey, Homer being a favorite and the works of Plato. She introduced him to art and the taught him to play pianoforte and shared her love of Shakespeare. Because she was a good Presbyterian, she read the scriptures with him and helped him learn the catechisms. She generously gave Anna secrets on how to prepare Edmund’s favorite Scottish dishes and helped her on her primitive sewing skills. A year later, Anna was now sewing new drapes for the child’s room and together they had begun on clothes for the infant to wear. Anna felt complete and looked forward to what the future had in store for them.  
She could feel herself begin to doze off as she could feel the warmth radiating off of her husband’s naked body lying against her as he slept peacefully, his breath on her neck. Smiling to herself, Anna sighed contently as she allowed the sleep to finally overtake her. Then as if on cue, their child moved inside and quite fiercely kicked causing Edmund’s hand to jump. Waking he lifted his head at the movement and realizing who the culprit was in this gentle attack he laughed softly as Anna sleepily took in a deep breath and rolled to her back repositioning herself to get comfortable, her sleeping face facing him. Leaning down he gently kissed her lovely pouty mouth and then down to the active culprit underneath the shirt he said softly “goodnight little one, your papa loves you and can’t wait to meet you. I have so much to share with you.” and with that the baby stopped moving, settling down bringing comfort to Anna. This peaceful look on her face, allowed Edmund to smile and close his eyes falling into a deep sleep and instead of dreaming of the harshness of his past, he dreamed of Anna smiling brightly at him holding their child and the future.


End file.
